Convergence
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Stolen from her world for what she knows, Bianca finds herself in the middle of a battle between good and evil. Superhero vs Villain. With her knowledge she could tip the scales, but in who's favor? Will her growing friendship with JLA members be their saving grace, or her tipping off point? OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League story idea, let me know.**

I was trudging through the fresh three inches of snow, wishing now that I had wore my winter boots to work and not my tennis shoes. The alley behind my apartment building was sparsely lit, but I was in no danger. My town had a very low, almost non existent level of crime. And who would be about at four the in the morning anyways?

I was almost to the mouth of the alley, busy getting the right key in my gloved hand so I would be able to get into the secured building. It was probably for this reason that I wasn't aware of the presence behind me until I was struck.

The blow to my back sent me sprawling into the snow, my keys skidding away into the unknown. I was momentarily confused, had I slipped?

"Foolish little human, you did not slip."

I looked around for the source of the deep voice, but saw nothing. I slowly got to my knees, wincing when I put pressure on my hands. I must have scraped them in the fall.

"A befitting position for your species," the voice spoke once again. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise up. I opened my mouth to speak, but a sharp pain bloomed across my cheek before I could form any words. It took me several seconds to realize I had been slapped. But by what? There was nothing there...

Another shove to my shoulder sent me back into the snow, skidding a few feet forward, before coming to a stop. My heart was hammering in my chest, as pain and fear overrode my senses. I scrambled through the snow on all fours, slipping as I tried to get my feet under me.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter," it laughed. My feet came out from under me as soon as I got to them, like someone had tripped me. I landed hard on my back, smacking the back of my head. I blinked a few times, and then redoubled my efforts.

As I was getting to my feet, I saw something impossible. A few feet away from me, there was a place where the snow was collecting high in the air. I could see through it, but the snow wasn't falling right. It looked like it could be a person, with shoulders and a head.

"Clever," and then it suddenly became visible. I blinked a few times, trying to understand, trying to make sense. It looked like...an alien. What I could see of it's skin was green, and it's head seemed to be elongated, but it was covered, with a hood and a collar that came up past it's mouth.

"You are unusually quiet for a human," it mused as it walked towards me. I was froze to the spot. What I was seeing, it couldn't be.

"It can and it is," it said as it continued to advance on me. It was answering things that I hadn't spoken. It was looking into my mind.

"You're not real," I breathed, realizing as it stopped less than a foot in front of me that it had red eyes.

"Not in this reality. But in mine, oh yes, I am very real."

My mind reeled. It wasn't possible. It wasn't.

I felt a foreign sensation around my midsection before I was raised into the air. I let out an ear piercing scream, at which he only laughed. And then I went sailing, landing twenty feet away, in the middle of the side street. I felt my wrist wrench from the impact, heard a few of my fingers snap and crack. Lightning like pain bolted up my arm, making me cry out again. I cradled my injured hand, tears falling down my face softly as I crawled away the best I could. My back was screaming at me in agony, demanding I lay still. But I couldn't.

The sensation was back and before I could grab a hold of anything, I was sliding backward, on my stomach. I used my good hand to claw and dig into the snow and asphalt for a grip, but to no avail. I cried in pain when I felt one of my finger nails tear inside my glove.

"Time to go cattle."

He dug his large hand into my hair and lifted me to my feet.

"Ahh!" I screamed, the new pain bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

"Silence now," he commanded, shaking me once violently. I felt my scalp tear somewhere near the back and let out a primal roar of pain and fear. I began kicking at him, hitting, slapping. Suddenly my back was up against something cool, I assumed it was my building. And an equally cool hand wrapped itself around my neck.

"Aren't you a fearsome little thing," he mocked me, slowly applying pressure to my throat until I was having trouble breathing.

"What I am doing next requires concentration Bianca, remain silent."

It knew my name!

A door opening and then the sound of foot steps had us both turning to look at the source of the noise. It was my roommate.

"Bee...?Hey! Let her go!" she screamed, racing towards us. It held a hand out in her direction and she stopped walking. I watched as a look of panic surged over her face before nothing. Then she began walking. At first I thought he was going to let her be. But as I watched, she kept walking toward the main road, where the snowplows were going in full force now.

Fear blossomed in my chest as I watched her. She never looked around, never hesitated. I began to struggle in earnest.

"Carrie!" I screamed, trying to get her attention. "CARRIE! Stop! Please, Carrie!"

She never stopped. She walked right into the road and in front of the oncoming plow. The driver slammed on his brakes, but there was no time. She was sucked under and crushed within moments.

I sobbed, no longer struggling against the madman. He began speaking, but I didn't care. I had known Carrie since preschool. She was my best friend, my sister. And I just watched her walk to her death.

The wind kicked up around us, and the sensation came back, but this time it was all over my body. I felt like I was in an elevator, but going so much faster. My stomach dropped and I got light headed, but it only lasted a few moments. One minute I was looking at my snow covered street and the next I was laying on nicely manicured green grass.

I was quickly dragged to my feet. His large hand completely encircled my upper arm, which is what he used to pull me along. I stumbled and he growled out something I didn't understand. I stumbled again and this time he let go of me and let me fall. I used my injured right hand to catch my self and cried out in pain and collapsed onto the hard ground.

"Get up," he said. I just laid there. Why should I? He was going to kill me anyways. Might as well get it over with.

He looked down at me, his red eyes glowing like fire. Then the most excruciating pain erupted in my head. It was like a migraine, only so much worse. I clutched my head, screaming out wordless pain. I felt something warm leaking out of my nose. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"You do not know pain, not yet. If you comply, you will not suffer. You may even be rewarded. Fail to do as I say, and I will make your every nightmare come true. I will twist your mind, pervert your every thought. You will hate what you once loved, take pleasure in what you once found disgusting and immoral. I will destroy you, show you the truest form of pain. But you will not die."

In my heart I knew he could do it, I knew who he was. What he was. I just didn't understand how.

"Open your mind to me Bianca," he commanded, looking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, when I saw several people appear behind him. He turned to look at them.

"Impeccable timing, as always brother," he spoke.

"Release the girl Ma'alefa'ak," someone spoke.

"No, come near and I will kill her," he barked back. Someone must have not listened, because the pain was back in my head again. I curled back into a ball, cradling my head and screaming. It felt like someone was carving into my brain.

"Stop!" a woman yelled, but the pain only intensified. The warmness began flowing out of my nose again, and my ears.

"Does this woman's pain bother you?"

The pain in my head stopped abruptly. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What do you want with her?" someone asked.

I couldn't see past Ma'alefa'ak. He was blocking my line of vision.

"Companionship my brother. Do you not seek it as well?"

Companionship? My mind reeled. He wasn't trying to take me out on a date.

"You're lying," someone growled out.

"Perhaps I am. What is it to you what I do with my new _companion_? She is not from here, I am all she knows in this new world."

"He brought her back through the portal," another woman spoke.

"Ma'alefa'ak, what have you done?"

And then he was gone. I began crawling away, unsure to where, just knowing that anywhere would be better than with him. I could hear the unmistakable sound of fighting going on behind me, but I didn't care. I saw a fountain a few feet away and made my way to it. I propped myself up against it and closed my eyes. I hurt so much, I couldn't even begin to pinpoint where the worst of the damage was.

I slowly opened my eyes again and what I saw terrified me to the core. In the distance, I could see Ma'alefa'ak flying in the air, fighting with Superman and J'onn. Wonder woman and batman were on the ground, along with the flash, green lantern and hawk girl. They were scrambling around, trying to fight off some illusion Ma'alefa'ak had produced.

It was so different in the games and comics. Fun, light, exciting. But here, now, it was brutal, primal, scary. This shouldn't be possible. These were characters, fictional creations. But to my eyes they were very real. Flesh, hair, blood and power. I tried to fight it, to come up with possible explanations for what I was seeing, for what had happened to me. But nothing came. I had no choice but to accept. My body and mind carried the proof that it was real.

"Miss?"

I looked to my right to see Superman kneeling down next to me.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe," he explained, inching forward slowly, like I was a wounded animal and might strike out at him.

I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm going to place an arm under your legs and one behind your back, so I can carry you. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Thank you," I tried to smile at him. He seemed relieved that I was speaking and not hissing and hitting at him. I watched him touch his ear, and then speak.

"Superman to Batman, I'm taking the girl to the Watchtower. Wrap this up."

And then we were flying. Not like with Ma'alefa'ak. I was being held, but I was flying. It was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. I chose to close my eyes, trusting that I would be safe with Superman.

_Medical Bay-_

My fingers had been set, wrist bandaged, scalp stitched. I had MRI's, X-Rays, CT's and various other scans and procedures done. They took my blood, retinal scan, fingerprints, dental impressions. Everything they could think of.

My back had some minor muscle and nerve damage, my knees and hands were pretty scraped and banged up, but other than that, I was fine. Well, besides being in an alternate dimension that is. Or parallel universe, I wasn't sure which it was. I had heard them speaking about both.

"Do you know why Ma'alefa'ak kidnapped you?"

I looked up to see Wonder Woman standing in front of me. Her beautiful clear blue eyes were suspicious of me, as I'm sure they all were.

I shook my head no.

"He never told me why," I whispered. Now that I wasn't in a life threatening situation, my mind kept going back to Carrie. I could hear the sound of her bones snapping, the brakes on the plow locking up. Her blood, almost luminescent against the snow. I felt a tear leak down my cheek. It would have to be a closed casket, there wouldn't be enough left of her.

"What's your name?" Batman asked, coming over with what looked like an ipad. I'm sure it wasn't, but it had the same sleek design.

"Bianca Belle."

"Birthday?"

"December 25th, 1989."

"Social security number?"

"398-13-9109."

He nodded and continued to tap the screen.

"Tell me what happened," he said, a few moments later.

I finally got the courage to look up at them, having been avoiding their eyes since looking into Wonder Woman's. I told them everything, starting from when I thought I tripped in the snow, the things he said to me, what he did to me. I started crying when I had to explain what he did to Carrie, what I couldn't stop him from doing. I continued, through my tears until I came back to where I was now.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Wonder Woman consoled me. It sounded like she meant it.

I nodded.

"There has to be something," Batman spoke. "The time and energy it took him to open that portal, to bring her back through..."

"J'onn said her mind isn't like ours, he can't read it properly," Hawkgirl put in from her position against the wall.

"Ma'alefa'ak read mine," I said quietly.

"He read what you were currently thinking, and feeling. It's all they can read," Batman mused.

"That can't be the only reason he took her," the green lantern offered.

"She doesn't look like the ultimate weapon," Hawkgirl chimed in.

"Weapon?" I asked, looking at them.

"Ma'alefa'ak said he was close to finishing his project, which would deliver unto him the ultimate weapon. All of our weaknesses, our secrets, would be revealed..." Hawkgirl smiled, like it was funny. Lantern and Flash chuckled as well.

I felt like the bottom had fallen out underneath me. It made sense now, at least to me. They were all _costumed_ heroes, their true identities were a secret. Unless of course, you happened to live in a world where they were simply comic book characters, and you knew their entire life story. Past, present and future. Knowledge is the most powerful weapon of all, that was what Ma'alefa'ak was talking about.

"I think I know why he took me," I whispered, still letting it sink in. The laughs died down instantly. I had everyone's attention now.

"Where I come from, you're not real," I began. "You're...fictional characters."

"What!?" Hawkgirl exclaimed loudly, pushing off the wall and ruffling her wings.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. "But you are. In my world, there are no superheroes or villains. No one tries to destroy the earth, or invade, or any of that. We have police and armies and terrorists and things like that. But nothing like any of you."

"If we aren't real there, why choose to go there?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You're adventures, or stories, whatever you want to call them, are printed, there for anyone who cares to look. Your pasts, your futures, your whole life. Everything about you..."

It was sinking in, I watched as several looks passed between them.

"You're saying where you're from, our lives are nothing but stories created for your entertainment?" Hawkgirl was getting angry.

"Ye.." I didn't get to finish my reply. Hawkgirl was suddenly in front of me, her pointed finger dangerously close to my face.

"All of our suffering, our sacrifices, and loss. Was that for your entertainment as well?"

Superman put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away from me.

"Can you prove this?" Batman asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it," he commanded.

I looked at them and then pointed at each one as I went.

"Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent or Kal-El, Princess Diana, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Shiera Sanders. J'onn J'onzz or John Jones isn't down here, neither is Orin."

Everyone was looking at me. Batman snapped out of it first.

"If our lives are public knowledge where you come from, why did he take you? Are you the most knowledgeable?"

"Not by a long shot." In the scope of hardcore comic lovers, I was pretty much at the bottom of the totem pole.

"Maybe J'onn has a hunch," Superman put in. A few moments later, the martian manhunter appeared in the room. He towered over everyone else, his muscles large and taught under his green skin.

"I believe it is because we cannot penetrate her mind," he spoke, his voice low but not scarily so. "Ma'alefa'ak was quickly glimpsing into the minds of the inhabits of her world, when he came across hers. He could not delve inside, and became curious. He assumed her mind was guarded rather than impregnable. He _decided_ she was his ultimate weapon."

"Talk about your wrong place, wrong time scenario," Hal grimaced.

"You can send me back, right?" I asked, looking at Batman. He was the tech guru here.

"If you happen to know which plane of existence you come from, along with the exact coordinates, yes. Otherwise, there is nothing I can do."  
I was stuck here? In this world where super villains and heroes warred constantly, where millions and billions of dollars of damage is left in their wakes. Friends and loved ones tended to die around superheroes.

"Ma'alefa'ak will know where he took her from," Superman spoke, moving closer until he was standing directly in front of me. "We will find him, and make him tell us. Until then, you'll stay here, in the Watchtower, where you will be safe."

I don't think the idea sat very well with some of the others. But before anyone could protest, Superman spoke up again, turning around this time to address the rest of his team.

"She knows who we are, who we care for, do you really want her to be running around Gotham or Metropolis unprotected? Any one of our enemies could scoop her up."

"They wouldn't, if they didn't know who she was," Shiera offered.

"Do you think Ma'alefa'ak has just given up on her? Look what he did to her!" Superman accused, stepping back and gesturing towards me with his hand. "He hadn't even begun his interrogation, this was just in the kidnapping of her. Do you want her blood on your hands? I do not."

I felt incredibly awkward. Not only was I sitting here in just a hospital like gown, but everybody was looking at me, arguing about me. It made me mad and sad at the same time. This wasn't my fault.

"I didn't ask for this," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I didn't wake up this morning wishing to be kidnapped by a psychotic alien with delusions of grandeur. I had to watch my best friend be murdered and there was nothing I could do. I have been taken away from my family, friends, my job, my home. If you don't want me here, that's fine. I'll go, I won't be anyone's burden."

Granted I didn't exist here, so getting a good job would be out. But I knew how to cook, clean, walk dogs, I would do whatever it took. I mentally sighed. This was going to be hard. I reached up and gently clutched the small gold locket dangling from the delicate chain on my neck. Inside was a picture of my mother and father. I had been tuned out to what was being said, to busy studying their faces, afraid I would forget what they looked like, what they sounded like.

"Bianca?"

I looked up, closing my locket quickly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Shiera said, looking at me. "For the things I said, how I acted earlier. But you must understand, your knowledge of us, it's..."

"Creepy?" I added for her with a small smile.

"Dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their watch lists and favorited it. You guys rock! Here's the second. The next few chapters focus mostly on one JLA member and Bee at a time, let me know what you guys think. Suggestions, ideas, critique. It's all welcome here.**

I've been in the watchtower now for three days. It was a massive structure, beautiful but labyrinth like. I got turned around every now and again.

Batman affixed me with a homing device that double as a beautiful, delicate looking white gold bracelet. He also had my room situated at the end of the corridor, flush against his. I'm pretty sure it was just another way for him to keep an eye on me.

Despite how big the place was, I was only allowed to visit certain areas. I was not allowed near the Hall of Justice, the Promenade, the control room, the trophy room, the armory, the hangar, the power core, the containment cells. I was pretty much only allowed in the kitchen, the recreation lounge, the aquarium and the hydroponics room. But at least these places weren't boring. The kitchen was fabulous, a cooks dream. The rec lounge had everything you could ever dream of relaxing with. TV's, game consoles, pool tables, the works. The hydroponics room was full of wonderful alien plants. I could wonder around in their for hours and never see enough of it. But I preferred to go to the aquarium, where Orin, aka Aquaman, aka Arthur, would let me assist him with his care for the marine life.

I approached the large bulk head doors that lead to the aquarium. I always pushed the buzzer, instead of just walking in. Arthur lived down here, so essentially it was his room. I wasn't one to barge into someone else's space.

"Yes?

"It's Bianca," I said into the little box.

"Good morning sleepy head, come on in," his voice came back and then the doors opened. Arthur was turning out to be my saving grace in this place. He understood what it was like to be different, to not fit in. He was also the only one here who didn't look at me with barely veiled suspicion.

I walked in, staring in awe as I did. The underwater tunnel was my favorite place here in the watchtower. I could sit here all day, and not get bored. Watching and walking was not my strong suit and I quickly bumped into something hard. At first I thought it was a support beam. But when I looked, I realized it was just J'onn.

"Oh J'onn, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I apologized to the large martian.

"That much is clear," his deep voice mused. But he didn't seem angry, more amused.

"It's this aquarium, I have never seen anything so beautiful," I offered, smiling as a large whale swam by. "It captures my attention completely."

"It is a vision," he agreed and watched the whale with me for a few moments. "Arthur is waiting for you."

"Crap! Bye J'onn!" I took off down the walkway, at double speed. Arthur was indeed waiting for me. I grinned sheepishly when I opened the door to the marine lab.

"Thought you got lost," he grinned as he dropped a hunk of meat into the nearest tank. I watched as the water violently churned and boiled. Whatever was in that tank looked...potentially hazardous.

"Ran into J'onn on the walkway, literally," I explained. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm glad you decided to come down today," he said as he walked over towards me. He grabbed something off a chair and handed it to me as soon as he was close enough.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it out of his hands. It was thick, black rain bibs and a pair of long, elbow length thick black gloves.

"Put em' on. You're going to help me with the Leopluradon," he said. "Go on, put it on. You're going to need it."

I did as he told me, slipping on the booted rain bibs and pulling the gloves up. He secured them to the straps of my bibs with clips so they would stay up.

"He looks scary, but he's really not that bad," Arthur said as we walked out of this room over to the larger containment area. This was the tank for large, dangerous marine life. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Whatever a leopluathing was, it was big and dangerous.

He scanned a card and we entered the chamber. The second we did, I was splashed with water. The rain bibs didn't help much.

"He's a bit cranky."

The tank was partially above ground, so I could look through one of the many viewing holes to see what exactly I was dealing with. I stepped forward and put my hand on the edge of the small round window, so I could lean in for a better look. Soon as I did, the tank shuddered violently, like something smashed into it.

"Cranky?" I asked, looking over at Arthur. "More like pissed off."

"He's got a wound the size of a basket ball on his underside, if I can't get down their to treat it, he'll die from some secondary infection."

I sighed.

"Alright King of the Sea, tell me what I need to do."

He smiled at me and hopped up the stairs leading to the platform above the tank. I followed, not nearly as peppy as he was. Once up there, I got a good look at the thing I was supposed to be helping. At least 20 feet long, with a large pointed jaw that had to be around five to seven feet in length, filled with long, sharp looking teeth.

"That's a dinosaur," I squeaked, backing away from the tank as my heart rate increased. It was a monster. A water version of the T-Rex.

"I suppose, but don't tell him that," Arthur winked at me before going back to screwing a large needle onto the end of a metal pole.

"I'm going to distract him, and your going to stick this into his back, near his spine," he said, handing me the pole. I looked into his blue eyes, to see if he was joking with me. "It's a sedative, it will calm him down enough that I can tend to his wounds."

I bit my lip and looked back at the tank holding the prehistoric beast.

"You can do this Bianca," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"If it eats me, I'm going to come back and haunt you," I threatened, knowing I couldn't say no. It would be like me asking him for help to save an injured puppy. But his puppy was a pissed off, school bus length dinosaur with three inch teeth and no qualms about biting me in half.

He handed me the spear, and I took it with shaking hands.

"Go to the other side of the tank, watch your footing, he's throwing a lot of water around. Wait for my word, then stick him."  
I nodded and cautiously moved to the other side of the tank. Once in place, I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"You're doing excellent Bianca," he offered as he walked to the edge of the tank. I watched as he slipped his shoes off, and his shirt. Then came his jeans. He was wearing nothing now but a pair of tight diving shorts.

"You're not..." but he confirmed my suspicions before I could even finish my thought. He dived into the water, moving fast around the snapping jaws of the creature. I wrung my hands on the spear, my chest becoming tight with anxiety. Around and around they swam in the pool, each time the creature getting a little closer to Arthur. And then it happened, Arthur turned and the bastard, having caught onto the Arthur's game, went the other way, and clipped him with this teeth. Red bloomed in the tank, and I moved without thinking.

I ran around the tank, forgetting the cement was slick with water. Arthur was near the edge, one hand gripping his thigh where he was bit and the other holding on to the lip of the tank. It turned around quickly and began swimming at him fast. I ran harder, but I was still to far away to reach it with my pole. But if I jumped...I didn't think on it to hard. I knew if I did I would be able to think of a thousand reasons why I shouldn't. Gripping the pole tighter, I jumped.

I barely registered Arthur yelling, the pole made contact, plunging through it's thick skin and delivering the sedative. What I didn't account for was how fast I sank to the bottom of the tank, my bibs filling with water and dragging me down almost immediately. Nor did I think about what would happen after I stabbed it. Sedatives worked, but they needed time. I just pissed off a T-Rex with fins, and was now weighted down to the bottom of it's tank.

I struggled in earnest with the clasps, getting one free and then the other. But as soon as I began to swim up, as soon as I reached an arm up to begin to pull myself through the water, I was struck. The blow sent me spinning in the water, as it poured into my mouth and lungs. I panicked, thrashing harder in the water than before. I broke the surface, coughing and throwing up mouthfuls of water.

"SWIM!" someone screamed, just as I was dragged under the water again. Miraculously, it was my pants that were trapped in it's jaws and not my flesh. I was carried around and around as it swam, my head getting lighter and lighter, but I noticed it was slowing down, it's movements becoming sluggish. I grabbed the waist of my jeans and unbuttoned them, sliding free and swimming for the surface. I breached but didn't stop this time to savor the air. I swam hard and pulled myself up over the lip just as it came crashing into the side of the tank after me.

I coughed and sputtered, but by all accounts felt fine-ish.

"Arthur?" I called, rolling over onto my belly to look around. He was moving my way quickly.

"Bianca, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down and grabbing me by my upper arms and pulling me to my knees. I hissed in pain, and looked down to see him moving his hand away quickly. There was a large gash across my upper left arm. It must have happened when it rammed me.

"I'm okay," I said, nodding. "Are you alright?"

I looked down to where he had been bit. He had tied his shirt around it to stop the bleeding. I looked back into the tank to see the leo not moving.

"It's not dead is it?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked back into the tank.

"No, just sedated."  
"You should get in there before it wears off."

He looked at me like I was nuts.

"What? We did not just go through all that for you to not save it."

"I'll be quick. We need to get you medical attention."

"I'm pretty sure we both need it."

He scurried off to the other side of the tank to get whatever he needed to fix the wound in the giant jerk. I let out a breath of air, and realized quickly, that I may have more than just a gash. My entire left side by my ribs hurt. Every breath was bringing fresh pain. I scrunched up my face, blinking away the tears.

About fifteen minutes later, Arthur jumped out of the water and threw his things somewhere near the cabinets.

"Let's go," he held his hands down to me but I didn't move. It hurt to much. I looked up at him and he looked back, and then his face crumbled.

"It's more than your arm isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, being careful not to breath in too deeply. "I think maybe I bruised some ribs."

He ran a hand over his face.

"I can carry you," he offered.

"No!" I exclaimed. I wasn't weak, I needed them to see that. I struggled, more tears pouring down my face as I slowly, and agonizingly got to my feet.

Once there it wasn't so bad, it still hurt like hell, but I would be able to manage.

"At least me help you walk Bianca," he pleaded. I nodded my head and he carefully put one of his arms around me, and I threw one of mine over his shoulder.

"So, after he gets better, then what?" I asked as we began the long trek to the medical wing.

"We release him."

We fell into silence, me trying not to cry out with every step and he trying to move slow, careful.

"I think it ate my pants," I said after several silent, tense moments.

I felt his laughter before I heard it.

"You are lucky it was your pants and not your legs! What were you thinking, jumping into the tank like that?"

"I was thinking I didn't want to watch you get eaten," I explained as we finally made it out of the aquarium. I shivered when the cold air hit my wet body, and I felt Arthur do the same.

"It wasn't going to eat me."

"Pshh, it was going to turn you into fish sticks my friend."  
Arthur laughed again but it stopped abruptly when we rounded the corner and were accosted by the sight of Diana, Hal, and Shiera. They looked worried at first, and then pissed off.

"What is going on here?" Diana asked, looking at the two of us. "Where are your clothes?"

"I have a legitimate excuse for my pantlessness, but Arthur just likes to wear his skivvies," I announced suddenly.

Arthur laughed, but no one joined him. It was about this time that they noticed we were both injured.

"Your bleeding, both of you," Shiera pointed out.

"Let's get them to the med wing, we can figure it out from there," Diana quickly spoke. Hal reached for me but I quickly began saying,

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

Arthur stepped us away from him when he realized what he was trying to do.

"What's the matter?" Hal asked, looking confused.

"Her ribs are bruised, possibly fractured or broken, this is the most comfortable position for her right now."

"You get to explain this to Clark," Diana pointed her finger at Arthur.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he came walking up from an opposite hall with J'onn and Bruce. Talk about timing.

"I didn't listen to Arthur and jumped into the Leopluradon's tank," I began. "I'm alright, just a little worse for wear."  
"You what?!" Clark asked, looking thoroughly upset.

"That is not how is transpired," J'onn said looking at me. "Arthur was injured in the tank by the creature, Bianca entered to give it the sedative and buy Arthur time to get out."

I looked at J'onn with a 'really?' look, before looking at Arthur out of the corner of my eye.

"It is my fault," he started but I cut him off.

"No. You didn't push me into that tank. I went in of my own free will to help. No one is to be blamed here but me. And that dick of a Leopluradon. Now I say since neither of us are dead, we move on, and get to the infirmary because I am not wearing pants and it is cold in this hallway."

"I will escort them," J'onn said and we began to move. As soon as we were far enough away from the the rest of them, Arthur began laughing.

"What are you laughing about King Neptune? Clark's going to brow beat the crap out of us once we're done in the infirmary. He probably won't let me go down to the aquarium anymore."

He shook his head.

"Brow beat us yes, forbid you from going to the aquarium, I do not think so. He see's how happy it makes you. He will not take that little joy from you."

"Good, because that would pretty much leave me with just the hydroponics room, and I'm sure something will happen eventually in there. Like the giant Venus fly trap might partially digest me and he'll get all bent out of shape and forbid me from that room too."

Arthur laughed again, which made me smile. I really hoped that didn't happen, but hey, this was a brave new world to me. I was almost just lunch to a long extinct creature, getting eaten by a Venus fly trap doesn't seem that far fetched.

"You are reckless," J'onn spoke.

"I pretty sure everyone back home would disagree with you."

"Then perhaps they do not know you as well as they thought they did."

Food for thought I guess. But back home, I thought I was flying by the seat of my pants when I paid the cable bill the day it was due. I realized how boring I was compared to them. I was literally the average girl here. Every female in comic books was either beautiful, smart, powerful, or rich. I was none of these things. I was ordinary. I was college educated, but not a genius. I had nice skin and good hair, but I wasn't beautiful. I definitely wasn't powerful, or rich. I ran a small restaurant called AppleWood. Did that make me an anomaly then? My head began spinning with all the new questions that kept popping up. Thankfully we reached the infirmary and I could focus on something else, like how nice Arthur's butt looked in those tiny shorts. Or how muscular J'onn's large thighs were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for the review! Thanks for the support.**

I was right about Clark. I wasn't half way through fantasizing about the attractive males in front of me before he came in and began to really lay into Arthur. I was watching with a bemused smile, knowing I was next on his to scold list.

"You seem amused," J'onn said as he was dressing my arm laceration.

"It's just interesting to see that your personalities are similar to what I've come to know," I replied, still watching Clark. Even though he was angry, he never said anything unkind, never raised his voice.

Just then J'onn's hand brushed an area of my skin that was not covered with the little napkin thing hospitals used to when they were giving you stitches. My skin shuddered, and goosebumps spread quickly over the rest of me. I slowly turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me.

"What was that?" I asked. It felt like a current of electricity. J'onn did not immediately respond, so I reached out and touched his bare forearm. It happened again, making the hair on my arm stand up.

"Whoa," I said, not pulling away.

"This does not frighten you?" he said after a few moments. I looked up into his red eyes and smiled.

"No, it kind of tickles," I grinned, feeling it spread up my arm.

"And you..." Clark's voice trailed off as I felt the sensation move up my neck and into my head. Then nothing.

I opened my eyes, confused. Did I just power nap while in the middle of J'onn stitching me up? I looked around, I was still in the infirmary. But now I was laying on one of the beds in the back room, not in the treatment area.

I sat up, and the room spun for a moment.

"Ooh," I said, holding still for a few moments until it passed. I felt hungover. I slipped off the bed and onto jello legs. Something definitely happened. But what?

I heard voices, and moved toward them. I intended on just coming out, but when I heard my name mentioned, I hung back, listening.

"You gave her an experimental drug?" Clark thundered.

"Not experimental," Bruce retorted. "I designed it to relax her mind, lower her defenses so J'onn could get through."

"You were in on this?"

"Bruce asked me to test her defenses, I had no knowledge about the drug."  
"You...lied to get J'onn to help you?"  
I could practically feel the tension between them. While I felt extremely violated, I knew why he had done it.

"Dammit Bruce, you violated that girl! Betrayed the trust she placed in us. If she ever finds out..."

"To late," I said, walking out from behind the doorway where I was concealed. The three of them turned to look at me as I approached.

"You should be resting," Clark began.

"I don't feel much like resting," I explained as I came to a stop next to them. "Besides, I think we have some things to talk about."

Clark opened his mouth to talk but I put my hand up.

"I'm going to talk, and your going to listen," I began. Then I turned to look at Batman. "I understand why you did what you did. You have a responsibility to your friends and the world. But what you did, drugged me, had J'onn burrow in my head, looking through my personal thoughts and memories. I have been honest with you, all of you from the beginning. And I've only been met with suspicion and distrust. So now you know, I'm who I say I am. But you're all not who I thought you were. I don't trust you. So as soon as possible, I would like you to bring me to the closest city."

I wanted to walk away, but felt it would be childish and rude not to allow them to say their piece.

Clark was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

"It's dangerous out there for you," Batman looked at me.

"By dangerous for me, you really mean it's dangerous for you to have me out there. And I agree, it is. But it is also dangerous for me in here. Which is why I think I should leave."

"Excellent idea."

I turned to see Black Adam behind us, with his hand wrapped around Shiera's neck. Her wings were pointing in odd directions, blood dripping off the end of one of her many feathers and onto the floor.

"Let her go!" Clark ordered, taking a step in front of me.

"If I don't?" Black Adam smiled.

"I'll make you."

My heart was hammering in my chest. Black Adam was a very powerful antihero/villain. He also tended to have complete break downs and kill entire cities full of people.

"What do you want?" I asked, stepping out from behind Clark. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You are called a being of knowledge," he said, looking at me.

"I know things, yes."  
"Where is she?" he asked. He was talking about Isis, his wife. I wasn't sure where in the storyline we were, so I would need more information.

"Please let Hawkgirl go, and I will tell you everything I know about Isis," I offered. I saw it, for just a fraction of a second his face softened at the mention of her name.

"Your word," he commanded.

"I give you my word, Black Adam, that if you release Hawkgirl, and do no more damage to this facility or the people in it, I will help you."

He nodded his head and let Hawkgirl drop to the floor. He walked forward, and stood directly in front of me.

"Let's talk in here," I gestured with a shaking hand towards the somewhat more private area of the infirmary, where I had previously been laying.

"I don't like this," Clark said, looking at me.

"I'll be alright. Take care of Hawkgirl," and I walked away, my stomach in knots and my hands shaking more violently.

"I enlisted Faust to assist me with her resurrection," he began, as soon as I had closed the door. "But I am missing one of her fingers."

"Her ring finger," I filled in for him.

He nodded his head.

"Are you using her name as your magic word?"

He nodded his head yes. My mind kept skipping down the path, trying to remember everything I knew about Black Adam and Isis.

"You have many options to bring her back, but before I say anything, I want to tell you something. It won't be easy to hear, but I'm going to say it anyways. Sometimes things happen, and we lose people we care for. I lost my best friend, a woman I knew my entire life. I miss her everyday, and wish she were still here. But she isn't. She's dead, murdered by Ma'alefa'ak."

"I am sorry to hear of your loss," he said.

"Thank you, but I am not finished," I licked my suddenly very dry lips. This was where he was going to get angry. "When people die, superhero, mutant, god or otherwise, sometimes it's best they just stay that way..."

He flew at me, his large hand grabbing my jaw and pulling me dangerously close to his face. I could the see rage, and the overwhelming sadness in his eyes. The pain he was causing in my jaw was enough to make me want to call out, but I held back.  
"I know it hurts," I whispered, a tear pouring out of my eye. "You love her and miss her terribly. But don't pity the dead, pity the living. If you bring her back, to our world of pain and suffering, do you think she will be happy? I know what happens if you bring her back, I have witnessed it. She will never be the woman you fell in love with. Something of her gets left behind."

His hand wasn't as tight on my jaw, but I would definitely be sporting some new bruises when this was all said and done. He looked like he wanted to believe me, so I pushed forward.

"On your first attempt, she crumbles to dust, swearing eternal hate upon you. And another, you are successful and she comes back. But she wants to wipe all human life off the planet. Does that sound like her?"

He let go of my face entirely but remained close to me.

"Death is peace Teth-Adam, let her rest. You will see her again."

I had a split second when I thought he was going to scream her name and rip me in half.

"If all you say is true, then I am a fool to bring my love back. But I am selfish, how am I to live without her?"

"The ones we love never leave us, not really. They stay alive in our memories, our dreams."

He nodded his head.

"I have harmed you, harmed your friends. Why did you not lie to me? Why risk my wrath, suffer under my hand, to tell me all of this?"

"Because I would not be able to live with myself if I let you go through with all of it and not warn you. And...well, I would want someone to tell me."

He was silent for several seconds. I could see him struggling with himself. He might just decide to disregard everything I just told him, and go ahead and bring her back. But he would be doing it with the knowledge that everything after that would be entirely his fault.

"Her bones will eventually run out of magick," he mused.

I sighed.

"Chocolate egg cream," I said. It was a gamble, but he would eventually figure it out. "And Faust will double cross you. He will bring her back if you do not take her bones from him."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you," he spoke.

"Bianca, my name is Bianca Belle. And you are welcome Teth-Adam," I smiled lightly, wincing at the pain in my jaw.

"Bianca Belle," he spoke my name like he was testing it out. "You have proven yourself to be worthy of my friendship. You have but to ask it of me, and I will see it done."  
"I will be here as well, if you need me," I promised.

"I am sorry if I harmed you, I am not use to handling humans," he apologized as I moved toward the door that would bring us back into the main part of the infirmary.

"It's alright," I smiled. I opened the door to see Clark, J'onn, and Bruce standing firm where I left them. Only now Diana and Hal were over with Shiera.

"If you need me," he reminded me as I stiffened at the cold glare I was getting from Bruce. He put one hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to her face?" Clark demanded. Teth-Adam removed his hand slowly and looked at Clark.

"A misunderstanding. I have apologized and been forgiven."

"How is Hawkgirl?" I butted in.

"Her wings are broken," Bruce grumbled out, his anger not directed at Teth-Adam but me.

"Regrettable, but she should not have placed herself between myself and Bianca."

"On a first name basis already?" Bruce snapped. I wasn't sure where the anger was coming from, or why it was directed at me.

"Mind your tongue detective," Teth-Adam chastised him. "I have claimed Bianca Belle as a friend. I will not tolerate her to be treated in such a manor, is that understood?"

This was incredibly awkward. I looked at Teth-Adam, and then at Bruce. He was still giving me a cold stare.

"It's alright Black Adam, he's just put out with me at the moment," I smiled, trying to defuse the situation.

He nodded his head and moved like he was going to leave. A thought popped in my head and I quickly called after him.

"Black Adam! Wait!" he stopped immediately and turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he was almost smiling.

"How did you find out about me?" It had been nagging at me since he had shown up.

"Ma'alefa'ak has told many of you. He is promising riches and power to anyone who brings you to him."

I felt my stomach sink.

"Do not fear Bianca. I have named you friend. Any who try to harm you will suffer my wrath."

And then he took off, leaving me standing by the doors to the infirmary, where everyone was looking after me.

"That was...interesting," Clark said, looking at me expectantly.

"I can't tell you everything," I began, as I walked back over to them. "Some of the things we discussed were deeply personal. Please believe me when I say he wasn't after any of you, or your secrets."

I waited, knowing I was asking a lot. Bruce would never trust me, of that I was becoming more and more aware. But what Teth-Adam was going through, it was none of their business. I felt that feeling, the one that raised my hairs and sent a glare to J'onn.

"Stop it," I snapped at him. He looked genuinely shocked. "I guess this means you won't trust me, and aren't willing to extend me the benefit of the doubt, so we need to revisit our earlier conversation. I have given you no reason not to trust me, but you have given me plenty not to trust you. I can't stay here, I won't."

Bruce stepped forward, his 6'2 frame towering over my 5'4 one. His blue eyes met my honey colored ones, but for once I didn't look away.

"What _did_ you and Black Adam discuss?"

I glared at him, setting my jaw.

"His dead wife," I finally said.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, it's really none of your business."

He frowned under his cowl.

"Why did he come to you, what do you know about it?"

"Everything, that's why he came to me. He was seeking advice. I counseled him. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

He stared at me for a few more moments before stalking off, his black cape billowing behind him dramatically.

"For what it's worth, I believe you," Clark smiled down at me.

"Thanks Clark."  
"As do I," J'onn commented.

"You know, there's a difference," I replied coolly.

"You are upset with me," he continued.

"Such high powered perception you have J'onn! One might almost think you can read minds!"

Clark snorted, but my sarcasm went right over his head.

"You know I have the ability to read minds, why does this upset you now?"

"Because you may have neglected to mention that you left yourself a nice little trail of breadcrumbs to find your way back inside my head."

At this Clark stiffened.

"What?"

J'onn still remained emotionless.

"You could feel me?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean, left a trail?" Clark asked me.

"Whatever it was that Bruce gave me, it allowed J'onn to get into my head. He made sure he would be able to find his way back. I don't know how, but I can feel when he's trying to get in."

"That's strange," Clark murmured.

"I agree. I have never had someone be able to detect my presence before," J'onn added.

"There's a first for everything," I grimaced. I was tired, the past half hour taking a tole on me mentally more than physically.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," I sighed. "This has been a mentally exhausting day."

Clark looked down at me with undisguised concern. I patted his arm and smiled.

"I'm okay, I swear. Just need a little time to sort things out."

"I will escort you," J'onn offered. I looked at Clark and he looked back at me, something about the way he looked at me, like he knew something I didn't...it made me narrow my eyes at him. He just laughed and told me he would check on me later.

"Do you intend to stay angry with me for long?" J'onn asked, about three minutes into our walk.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How long it takes you to apologize."

He stopped walking and looked at me. Or at least I thought he was looking at me. The whole, no pupil, completely red eye thing was throwing me off.

"The rest of the league does not become offended when I read their minds."

"Well I'm not part of the league, and you only read their minds when it's necessary. Why do you keep trying to poke around in mine?"

"I do not understand you."  
"Curiosity killed the cat my friend."

He just looked at me.

"Alright. Take a peek, if you must. But...be I don't know, gentle?"

"It is easier if we have physical contact."  
So we need to be touching. I scanned him quickly, there were a lot of places I could put my hands on him. Then I blanched, hoping he hadn't heard that naughty thought. Best curb those fantasies quickly. I reached out and grabbed one of his large hands, stopping first to marvel at the coolness of it before interlocking my fingers with his.

"This okay, or do you need more?" I asked, wondering if me holding his hand would be enough.

"It will do," he replied.

I felt that weird, warm crawling electricity sensation again. I did my best to hold still, as it still tickled some. Suddenly there was pressure in my head and it was excruciating. My knees gave out and I slammed into the hard floor, my poor abused knees no doubt taking the brunt of it.

"I am so sorry Bianca," J'onn apologized as he sank to his knees beside me.

"What happened?"

He shook his bald head.

"I do not know. We were moving along fine, I was in your mind when I was repelled out quiet suddenly."

"You got in?"

"From the moment you agreed I began."

"Then what about the...contact?"

"A tactic to keep your mind occupied while I was inside. It sometimes helps to focus on something, a task, physical contact..."

I nodded. I got it. Like looking at the posters on the ceiling during a gyno exam.

"I suppose," he responded, sounding weird.

Then it hit me.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were still putzing around in their!" I had accidentally just given him his first pelvic exam.

"It is..alright."

"Good, good." I replied, my face no doubt on fire. "What about the other feeling, the pressure, the pain?"

"I am not sure, but I believe it was someone else, trying to gain access to your mind."  
"Ma'alefa'ak?"

"Perhaps. It was to brief for me to say for sure."  
I nodded my head and got to my feet.

"Well that was fun and all J'onn, but I think it's time for this..."

J'onn wasn't bothering to conceal himself. He was in his true form...alrighty then.

"Gal to go to bed."

"I shall finish escorting you."  
"Okay."

We walked for a few more seconds before I couldn't it in any longer.

"Okay, what's up with this?" I indicated himself.

"What?"

"You're not using your camouflage."

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"You can see me?"

"Yes."  
"The real me?"

"...Yes."  
"You are not shocked or repulsed."

"Why would I be J'onn?"

"My true form is..."

"No more shocking or frightening then a seven foot, heavily muscled green alien in tiny tight spanks and a cape. I assure you."  
I continued to walk until I reached the door to my room. I put my hand on the scanner and the door whoosed open. J'onn was nowhere in sight, so I thought goodnight in my head before entering.

_Goodnight Bianca._

I heard a few moments later. It was unnerving and slightly more than awesome. Like having walkie talkies built right into your brain. I was grinning like a fool when I flopped down into my bed, fully dressed, including my shoes.

I was feeling very devil may care today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mad appreciation to everyone who reviewed! Here's the newest, let me know.**

"Bianca!"

I wasn't sure if I had really heard my name or not. Was I still asleep? My shoulder shook violently, making my head jostle around on my pillows.

"Wha!?" I said, bolting up straight. In front of me was Diana, Bruce, Clark and J'onn. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make them less blurry, less sleep ridden. "What's wrong?"

"You were screaming," Diana replied, looking at me strangely.

"I was...what?"

"You were screaming for us," Bruce put in, his mouth a thin line.

"I don't remember..." I began, but J'onn cut in.

"It was a...very disturbing sequence of dreams."

"A nightmare?" Bruce huffed, and then shook his head before leaving.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean to wake anyone," I offered, looking at the somewhat disheveled JLA. With the exception of J'onn. He didn't look any different.

"It's alright Bianca, we're just glad your alright," Clark smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly at them. Clark decided this was the perfect time for him to take his leave and Diana followed him.

"J'onn," I asked, when he too started to leave my room.

"Yes Bianca?" he turned to look at me with his red eyes.

"What was I dreaming about?"

He stiffened, just the smallest bit.

"I do not think it is something you wish to remember," he replied a few moments later.

I thought about it, then decided that if J'onn didn't think it was a good idea for me to remember, then I would trust his judgment and let it go.

"You trust me?" he blurted out.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. Well not _you_ but I know your...character. You're a good man as far as I am concerned, you've never really given me a good enough reason not to trust you."

"I am not a man Bianca."

"Okay, you're a good _male_."  
"I am an alien, from another world."  
"If that's the definition we are going with, then technically so am I."  
He looked at me and I smiled up at him.

"Batman believes I am the cause of your nightmares..." J'onn's deep voice rumbled out a few moments later.

"Why?"

He shook his head. He looked so sad in that moment that I felt compelled to do...something, to make him feel better. I got out of my bed carefully, and walked over to where he stood. I reached out and gently touched his bare forearm where he had it crossed over his chest. At my contact, his head snapped down quickly.

"I'm not afraid of you J'onn. Take a look inside, see that I am telling the truth."

"I see fear inside of you Bianca."

"For your brother, for this strange world that I don't understand, but none for you."

"I have lived for many years, and have never come across a being as curious as you."

"I am going to file that under compliment," I grinned at him. And for the first time, I saw him smile back. It was a wonderful thing.

_December 23_

I was in the hydroponics room, when I heard Clark call out to me. I spent most of my time in here now, as Arthur had gone home to Atlantis with the Leopluradon. I got up and scrambled out of the thick foliage to see him looking around, somewhat worriedly.

"What's up?" I asked, hopping down from the raised platform. I knew what I must look like at the moment. The humidity curled my hair, stuck my to large tank top to me in weird places. Not to mention the dirt on my butt and knees.

His head turned in my direction and he seemed surprised for a moment. He masked his face quickly.

"The start of Earth's holiday season is tomorrow..." He just kind of fell off, like he didn't know what to say.

"What day is it?"

"December 23rd."

Christmas was a month away back home, had I really been here that long? Or was time different here?

"Christmas is the only holiday we do not do shifts on. Everyone has the day off."

I nodded my head.

"You're welcome to come spend the time with me, and my family," he offered. But he looked a little hesitant and I didn't blame him.

"Oh, no Clark. Thank you, but Christmas is when you spend time with people you care about, your family."

He smiled.

"But you'll be here, alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise."  
"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go. I waited until he walked away, and then my shoulders slumped. Christmas alone.

_December 24_

I waved goodbye to the last shift, which was Batman, Hal, and J'onn, wishing them all a merry Christmas. Now that I was alone, I felt it was perfectly acceptable to let the facade drop. I didn't want all of them to know how sad I was, how much I missed my home. It would only make them feel worse and they didn't need that on Christmas.

I sniffled a little, walking down towards the rec room. Every other room minus the rec room, kitchen, and hydroponics room had been buttoned up tight. Batman's orders. I flopped down on the couch and stared at the large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree. I opened my locket and stared into the unchanging faces of my parents.

I closed my eyes, imaging being home, going through all the Christmas eve festivities. There would be cookie baking, caroling, egg nog, ugly sweater contests, the Christmas parade, best decorated house, secret Santa. I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm okay guys," I said to the pictures of my parents.

_December 25_

I woke up, trepidation in my stomach. I thought it was because I was going to be spending my first Christmas alone. Seems like such a trivial thing, as I was 24 years old, but I realized quickly that's not what was giving me the funky tummy. I heard noises outside my door. Whispering. I slowly got up and padded as silently as I could, picking up my small shovel I had taken from the hydroponics room last night. The small screen by the door showed someone I didn't really want to meet. I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest.

Green skin, tall, diodes on his head. Brainiac was an android I wanted nothing to do with. I heard a grinding sound, and then sparks began to fly. Excellent, he was cutting through my door. Multiple options ran through my mind, open the door and whack him, hide under my bed, climb through the vents. I looked at the small communicator laying on my bed side table. They told me to call if I ran into any problems. This was definitely a problem, but it was Christmas morning. Before I had a choice, the thing went off.

I grabbed it quickly and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut behind me.

"Hello?" I said, hitting the button Bruce showed me.

"What's happening?!" I heard his stern voice come through. "My computers are showing significant damage to your room."

"Uh, well..." And then a loud thud echoed through my room, shaking it a bit.

"What was that!?"  
"I don't want to alarm you, but Brainiac is here, he's cutting through my bedroom door as we speak."  
"WHAT!?"

I went to say more, to apologize for being stupid when a fist came tearing through the bathroom door like it was made of tinfoil. I let out a scream, dropping my communicator in the process. The only thing I could think to do was to hit it with my shovel. So I did. Over and over I whacked at the arm that flailed around, hand groping for something.

I heard shouting from my communicator, but I was focused on hacking the robotic arm off, which, judging by the oil or whatever leaking from it, I was doing some damage. Suddenly it was gone, pulled back through the hole it created.

I slowly bent down to pick up the communicator.

"I don't know where it went," I whispered. I grabbed the shower curtain and gave a good yank, pulling it off the little hooks. Then I moved to stand beside the door. I waited, one heartbeat, two. The door was suddenly no longer there, ripped back into my room somewhere. I waited, the urge to both simultaneously pee myself and begin sobbing ran rampant through me.

He stepped into the bathroom and I threw the shower curtain over his head. A distraction, lasting a fraction of a second or less, but it was all I needed to drop to all fours and crawl between his legs and out of the bathroom. I was in the hallway, running full speed when the pain erupted in my arm. I squealed, bring up the hand that was holding the communicator to cover the injured spot.

"You jerk!" I roared, when I realized I was bleeding.

All these rooms were locked! Where do I go, where do I go? I was beginning to freak out, until I saw the loading doors open at the far end of the hallway, and Batman step off the elevator. I ran in his direction, and he met me half way.

"This is deep," he said, taking my hand away from my arm so he could inspect my wound.

"I'll worry about it later, when there's not a psychotic android running around."

"Where did you last see it?"

"The housing section," I informed him. "I think I wounded it, it's leaking oil pretty badly."

"You wait..."

"No, you're no match for it one on one. You need the upper hand. It's after me, I can herd it. Just tell me what to do."  
His blue eyes looked into my honey colored ones for a few moments and then he nodded.

"We need to contain it, if it starts shooting, it could punch holes in the Watchtowers hull."

"Why do you keep calling it, it? Isn't it Brainiac?"

"No, it's one of his robots."

"Explains why I stood a even a fraction of a chance against it. What's the plan?"

Oh this was a bad idea, a very very stomach churning, bladder spasming, chest constricting bad idea.

"Yoooooou Whoooooo?!" I called at the top of my voice. "Humanoid life form, where are you?!"

I heard it's robotic footsteps before I saw it. The strange whirring, clicking noises, coupled with the heavy metal 'tink' every time it put a foot down ensured that.

"Surrender," it stated, as soon as it saw me.

"Catch me if you can."

And then I was running. I did as Bruce instructed, not running in a straight line, making myself a harder target to hit. I heard it behind me, and prayed it didn't have terminator speed, or I was a goner.

I made a hard right, almost slipping on the polished floor as I dashed into the evacuation chamber, jumping to catch his hand as he pulled me up into the domed ceiling. I braced myself the best I could, so he wouldn't be holding all of my weight. The robot came in a few seconds later, looking around. He just needed to take a few steps forward...but he stopped and began to turn around. No! This was not part of the plan! He needed to go further into the room. I slipped the bracelet off my wrist and tossed it as far as I could. The metallic clank echoed, and the robot turned around immediately and moved toward where the sound originated.

Bruce and I hoped down, and by this I mean he lowered me quickly, but I still fell and he landed gracefully on his feet. I scrambled out of the room, and into the hallway. He hit a button on the outside and the doors whooshed closed quickly. He punched in some code or other, and the room immediately broke off from the Watchtower.

I let out a big sigh of relief. Just then the rest of the JLA showed up, looking ready for action.

"Where is the Brain-bot?" Clark asked.

"I evacuated him," Batman responded. "Come on Bianca, we need to get that arm looked at."

I nodded.

"How did you get here so fast?" Clark asked, as he and the rest of the JLA followed behind us.

"I retrofitted Bianca's room with telemetry sensors. They went off and I contacted her."

"Telemetry sensors?" Clark asked.

"They can read your vitals," I put in. "Blood pressure, heart rate, respiration's."

"Was this with or without your permission?" Clark asked, his face very serious.

"With," I responded, before Batman could get himself into any more trouble.

"You allowed him to rig your room with sensors that can tell him what you are doing simply by reading your bodies vital signs?"

"We have an understanding. He only turns them on when I am left alone in the Watchtower."

Clark looked dubious, and Batman nodded to me once, agreeing with my proposition. I understood why he put them in, both to protect me and the JLA.

_Not a word J'onn._

I looked back to see the manhunter behind the rest of the group. He felt me looking and nodded his head once. I smiled and nodded back.

_Infirmary-_

Left in the capable hands of J'onn, the rest of the JLA went to figure out how the Brain-bot got on board the Watchtower.

"You agree with Batman's invasion of your privacy?" J'onn said as he began stitching my arm close.

"No, but I understand why he did it and why he believes it is necessary. I have to be willing to make some allotments. I am for all intensive purposes, a refugee here."

He went silent again.

"Merry Christmas J'onn," I said, when I realized it was still Christmas day.

"I do not celebrate the Earth tradition, but I can feel you truly mean these sentiments, so I am grateful. Thank you."  
I smiled at his response.

"You are amused?"

"Your responses always sound well thought out and articulate. I don't know why, but I find it funny."  
I looked down to see how it was going and stopped dead. His hands...he shrunk them. They looked totally out of place attached to his large forearms. I turned away, shoulders beginning to shake with barely contained laughter.

"Bianca, are you alright?"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I began to laugh, trying to explain to him why, but I couldn't get it out. I covered my mouth, in an attempt to stop , but instead I snorted, which made me laugh all the harder.

Once I had calmed down, which took awhile, I used my hand to wipe the tears off my cheeks and out of my eyes.

"I am so sorry," I said, still smiling. "But when I turned to look at how we were progressing, your hands...they were so little and silly looking compared to the rest of you."

He smiled at me, that was number two. I was in fact keeping count.

"You are small and slight, even by human standards. I needed to have smaller hands, for a smaller stitch."

"I'm not that..."

"You are 5'4, 117 pounds. Your waist measures 23 inches, your bust and hips 34 inches. Batman regularly lifts weights that are heavier than you."

"Guess I don't feel as guilty anymore that he had to lift me up," I sighed. "Are we done here?"

A frown slipped over his handsome face, but I had no idea why.

"What?" he asked.

"Are we done with the stitches?" I asked again, getting a little worried.

"Yes."

"Thanks chum," I smiled as I slid off the gurney.

"Chum is fish parts," he said, looking at me confused.

"Yeah, but it also means friend. You're my chum, is essentially you're my friend."

"We are friends?" he asked.

"Yup, whether you like it or not," I grinned.

He nodded once, but his face remained impassive.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly concerned. I couldn't read his facial expressions, so I had no clue.

"You are the first human to call me friend."  
"What?" I asked. What about the rest of the JLA, no one ever called J'onn a friend before me?

"I am a teammate, but have never been a friend."

"Well you are _my _friend. And being my friend comes with some pretty neat perks, like you'll never be alone. I'll stand up for you, protect you, guide you and advise you. That's what friends are J'onn, unconditional support and reliance. You think you can handle all that?"

"All of that?"

"Well there's more. It's a little different when the friendship is between girls and boys. But I think we'll do just fine."

He nodded his head.

"We are friends."

"Indeed we are, now lets get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, big shout out to my reviewers! Love you guys. Kind of feeling a thing between Bianca and J'onn. Not sure, let me know.**

I was still somewhat steamed that the rest of the JLA hadn't called J'onn a friend. What was that all about? I looked sideways at the tall martian and couldn't see why not. He was kind, helpful, reliable, smart. I sighed. I would talk to them about it later.

"This is your day of birth," J'onn said, stopping in his tracks. I stopped too, and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, the big two five."

He had some emotion on his face that I didn't understand yet.

"You have only seen twenty five years?" he asked, almost incredulous.

"I know it seems like so little, but 25 years is ¼ of my life, if I live to see a hundred. My life span is vastly shorter than yours.

"So little time to live," he murmured. I moved closer and patted his large bicep a few times.

"No sense in worrying about things you can't change," I smiled up at him.

"Little one!" I felt J'onn stiffen as I turned around to see Black Adam walking quickly toward me.

"I heard you were attacked, what happened?" His large frame towered over me, and I was momentarily overwhelmed. I shook myself out of it quickly and explained what happened.

"Fools! To leave you alone, when there are countless enemies circling..." he took my hand in his. "It will not happen again my friend. This I promise you."

And then he sped off quickly. I was left blinking, staring after him. Then I looked at J'onn.

"That was weird," I stated.

"He is at war with himself. He finds you attractive, but feels he is betraying the love of his deceased wife."

"Okay, you should probably keep things like that to yourself."

He looked down at me.

"Why?"

"Because now I am going to be completely uncomfortable around him."  
"Why?"

"Well, because it's not mutual for one. And second, you can't go around telling everyone's secrets to me J'onn. Our mind is supposed to be the one place we can say and do anything we like without fear of repercussion."

"You have allowed me into your mind."  
"Well that's different. I don't usually think things that are at odds with myself. And I trust you not to tell other people about the things you see."

"Your emotions are hard to read," he frowned. "You are happy, sad, upset and content."

"I am sad because I miss my family, upset because I really didn't want to know that about Black Adam, happy that you remembered it was my birthday and content because, well, I'm content."

He furrowed his brow.

"Tell me what you are feeling, right now."

"I believe the word is confused."

"Okay. Why are you confused?"

"You feel so many emotions that are at odds with one another. It should not be possible."  
"You have felt sadness."

He nodded his head.

"Anger, grief, loneliness."

He nodded his head again.

"Then you have also felt happiness, love, acceptance."

"Yes."

"Emotions aren't as complicated as you are making them out to be. They are reference points. You won't know love until you've known loss, you can't have happiness without sorrow, joy without pain. They go hand in hand. Try thinking about it that way next time, it might help you."

He nodded, but I could tell he was off in his own little world.

"Go, think on it. I'll be in the kitchen."  
I'm not sure if he even heard me. He was gone quickly.

_45 minutes later-_

I was humming happy birthday as I pulled my cake out of the oven. There was no reason to get all sally sob story because no one was here to celebrate my birthday with me. I would just make myself a cake. A delicious cake. And eat it. All of it. Ha!

I got goosebumps all of a sudden and looked around. I couldn't see anything, but in this world sight meant squat.

"J'onn?" I asked, somewhat hopeful it was him sneaking around invisibly and not something else.

He appeared on the other side of the counter. I let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"My lizard brain told me."

His brow furrowed again and I laughed.

"The oldest, most primitive part of the human brain," I began. "It's still up for debate back home, but it's supposed to be where all our 'instincts' come from. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I got what we call goosebumps. I wasn't a hundred percent sure someone was in here, more like 55 percent."

"But you trust these instincts?"

"Yes. My mother and father are psychiatrists, both firm believers in the lizard brain and instincts. I was taught never to ignore them."

He nodded his head.

"How are you?" I asked as I flipped the cake onto a wire rack for cooling.

"You have given me much to think about. The correlation between negative and positive emotions is an interesting concept."  
"That's great and all, but you sidestepped my question."  
I leaned forward, over the stainless steel counter to look at him.

"I am lonely."  
"I'm here," I offered.

"Yes. You are."

"I know this is asking a lot, but you need to open up, just a little bit, so I can get in their. And then you won't be so lonely."  
"I am not sure I know how to do that."  
"Time. And patience. Both of which I have lots of. So while we work on it, I say let's eat this cake and celebrate my birthday."

It took a few seconds, and then he nodded.

"Good. Because this is the best chocolate cake you will ever taste."

"Is it?"

"Yup. My own secret recipe. I serve it at my restaurant and it sells out every time."  
"Then it must indeed be a delicious cake."  
"My hand to god. We just need to wait for it to cool down and then I can frost it, and we can consume!"

We chit chatted idly, J'onn's observations of everyday things making me laugh. I was just finishing the frosting when Diana stuck her head in the door.

"I thought I smelt something baking," she smiled as she walked further into the kitchen. "Wow, that looks excellent."  
"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Special occasion?" she asked.

"My birthday," I replied.

Her face dropped and mine mimicked it.

"What?!" I asked quickly. "Are you alright?"

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah. 25 today."

"Happy birthday! I don't have a gift...Wait. Don't cut that until I get back."  
"Oh, no it's not neces..."

"Yes it is." and she was gone.

I looked over at J'onn. He was looking at me.

"Why do you shy away from the attention of others?"

"I'm a shy person."

"You are not shy around me."  
"I am comfortable around you."

"And Arthur."

"And Arthur," I echoed him.

"You do not find it strange, that you are most comfortable with the most alien of the group?"

"No. I mean, compared to Batman, or Flash, or Green Lantern, I'm pretty strange. Pretty _alien_ to them. So it only makes sense that I would find companionship with you."

I heard Black Adam shouting and frowned.

"Crap."

"Where is she!?"

I ran quickly to the door. Black Adam had Batman cornered.

"What is going on?" I asked, loudly, mimicking my mothers serious voice. He turned around to look at me.

"I have looked for you all over this forsaken tower. Are you well?"

"I am fine. I was in the kitchen, baking."  
"You are unmolested?" he seemed shocked.

"Do I look as though I have been molested?" I asked, my temper quickly surfacing.

"One can never be to careful, with the likes of that creature lurking behind you."  
I turned to see J'onn and then I turned back to Black Adam, pissed.

"How dare you insult my friend so callously!" I seethed. "After I chose to help you, forgave you for hurting me, accepted your request for friendship."

He looked away, shamed. But I was not done.

"Everyone I have encountered since entering this world has met me with violence or suspicion. Except for J'onn. He cared for my wounds, spoke kindly to me, and did all of this without ever expecting anything in return. He is _my_ friend, and I will not allow you to treat him in this manner. Is that understood?"

"Your passion moves me," Black Adam said, coming forward.

"I don't want to move you. I want you to apologize for the terrible things you said."  
"I am sorry," he began, looking at me.

"Not to me. To J'onn."

A look of anger passed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He looked up at J'onn, who was almost two feet taller than me.

"I am sorry, for my misguided words. If you are a friend to Bianca, the light bringer, then you are a friend to me."

I angled my head up and to the side to look at J'onn. It was up to him if he accepted Black Adam's apology.

After several tense seconds, J'onn nodded his head once.

"He may have accepted your apology, but I am still angry with you," I snapped, looking at Black Adam again.

"Then today I begin my journey back into your good graces," he smiled. I wanted to frown, but managed to keep my face neutral.

"You have a very long journey ahead of you," I snarled and then walked back into the kitchen.

My fists were balled up, I was dangerously close to blowing my top. I sat down on the floor and began to speak,

"I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him. He who angers you, conquers you. If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow."

My mother use to recite these quotes to me when my anger got the best of me. It was her voice I heard in my head as I spoke them. There were more, but these three stuck with me. Sort of like my cooling down mantra. I repeated it a few more times, until I was calm. When I opened my eyes, J'onn was about an inch away from my face.

"Hello J'onn," I said.

"Hello Bianca."  
"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he left a few moments ago."

"Good," I sighed. Then I realized he wasn't moving. "J'onn, why are you so close to me?"

"I am looking at you," he responded.

"What do you see?" I asked.

He smiled.

"No one has ever asked me that before."

"First time for everything," I smiled back.

"I see a bright young woman, curious, empathetic, beautiful."

My head snapped back at the last comment. Beautiful?

"You are uncomfortable with compliments based on your appearance."

"A bit, yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are humble."

"I try to be."

"Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt!" I turned my head to see Diana in the kitchen doorway.

"You're not interrupting, J'onn and I were just talking," I said, but something in her body language seemed off for the situation.

"No, really. I'll come back in a few minutes." And then she was gone.

"What was that all about?" I asked, turning back to look at J'onn. He was now standing up, holding a large green hand down for me to take.

"She believes she walked in on us, during an intimate moment," he replied as he helped me to my feet.

"Intimate how?" I asked, moving over to the sink to wash my hands. He didn't respond right away, which made me worried. When I turned around, he looked sad.

"Hey," I cooed as I walked over to him quickly. "What is it?"

"She believes she caught us kissing," he responded, looking down at me.

"Okay. We weren't. We know that. That can't be why you're upset."

"Her thoughts..."

"What about them?"

"She couldn't fathom why you would kiss me."

"Oh J'onn," I said, a lump forming in my throat. I put my arms around his chest and hugged him. It was the only thing I could think to do. Why would Diana, why would anyone think such mean thoughts about J'onn? He stiffened at my abrupt contact with him, but after a few seconds, he seemed to get what I was doing. He put an arm around my waist and a hand on the back of my head.

"Just when I believe I have no purpose, that I do not fit in and never shall, you do something like this. I can feel you, Bianca. Your every emotion, your thoughts and intentions. You make me believe that one day I will have a place. Do they have a word for this feeling?"

I tipped my head back so I could look up into his face.

"Hope. It's called hope J'onn." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and Pm's. Please keep letting me know what you like, don't like. Anything, or anyone you want to see in the future, I'm all ears. **

I hugged J'onn for a few minutes, trying to ease his loneliness and alienation if for just few brief moments. He let out a sigh, and I drew back from him.

"Thank you," he said, looking down at me.

"Any time J'onn."

Just then Diana came back in, with the rest of the JLA in tow. My initial thought was that she had run straight to the rest of them and told them that she thought she caught J'onn and I kissing. But instead I was surprised and a bit overwhelmed to find she was throwing me an impromptu birthday party.

_Forty five minutes later-_

"Gift time!" Diana called out, and I was handed six small, hastily wrapped boxes.

"Oh, no please. You've all already done so much for me," I exclaimed, but none of them, even Batman, would hear of it.

I unwrapped them and discovered each one was a gift card.

"I thought it would be...easier you know, to give you gift cards. Then you can shop online, and we can bring it to you," Diana explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, all of you," I smiled, and blinking rapidly. "Thank you so much."

Everyone was smiling and I felt incredibly lucky in that moment. I was surrounded by wonderful people, with good hearts and bright smiles.

"Let's cut the cake!" I exclaimed, and I got some vigorous nods. I cut the slices thin, not expecting to feed most of the JLA with it when it was baked. With one slice left and it down to me and J'onn, I handed it to him.

"I can not. There is none for you."

"It's my birthday, and on your birthday you get to do anything you want. And I want you to have this piece of cake."  
He still looked hesitant.

"She's right J'onn" Clark put in. "Her birthday, her rules."

I smiled at him and held it out for J'onn. He took it with a small frown, but I just grinned.

"This is delicious!" Diana mumbled around a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, it's really good," Shiera added, licking some frosting off her fork.

"What's your secret?" Hal asked, taking another bite.

"This might sound silly, but I believe you can taste intentions in food. I love baking, and it shows in the final product. Does that make sense?"

Shiera was the only one who nodded.

"Like when your mom use to make you soup when your sick, or bakes cookies for you as a treat," she said.

"Exactly! No other cookie tastes as good as your moms, because it's baked with love. Same for the soup. I bake everything with love, so everyone get's a little reminder."

Shiera nodded her head, a smile on her face. The others seemed to be thinking it over.

"The girl puts love in her cakes," Hal smiled. "I like her style."

Some chuckles went out at that and then the group fell into silence.

"Hey B," Hal said after a few moments. I looked up, to see who he was addressing. Turns out it was me.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit some family tomorrow. Any way I can convince you to bake me something to take along?"

My small smile turned into a grin.

"Absolutely!" I replied, elated that I would be baking again.

"Yeah!? Cool."

"What do they like?"

"Uhh...I don't know really. Got anything with cinnamon? My gran loves cinnamon."

"Your Grandmother is a woman after my own heart. I adore cinnamon. I have a recipe for a homemade cannoli with cinnamon-ricotta cream filling. Or a pound cake, coffee cake, a Zucchini walnut cake with cinnamon honey buttercream frosting."

"You're making my mouth water," Shiera said, interrupting my cinnamon tirade.

"I'd be more than happy to bake and cook for all of you. It's my best skill set."  
"We don't eat very much up here," Clark began, but Hal cut him off.

"Speak for yourself! B starts cooking dinner, I'll be here every night."  
I smiled as they began taking amongst themselves. I noticed J'onn, who was to my left, had only eaten half of his slice of cake.

"Did you not like it?" I leaned over and asked quietly.

He looked up at me.

"It was delicious."

"Then why...?"

"I feel guilty eating it all, and leaving you with none. I left the second half untouched for you."

I smiled up at him, marveling at how thoughtful he was.

"It wasn't necessary, but thank you J'onn," I continued to smile, like an idiot.

He pushed the plate towards me and I accepted it. I looked around for another fork, and finding none, took J'onn's.

"Mind if I use this?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Thanks."

I cut a big piece and put it in my mouth. It was delicious, take that Martha Stewart!

"Does it not concern you?" he asked. I stopped mentally ripping best cake award away from Martha to focus on J'onn.

"Does what not concern me?"

"I ate off that utensil, yet you did not clean it, or even wipe it off. Are you not concerned of the bacteria that was transferred from me to you?"

"Nope."  
"Not at all?"

"Not a single little bit."

"Why?"

"I trust that you would tell me if I was about to put something potentially hazardous into my mouth."

"I do not believe another human would do what you just did."  
He sounded both shocked and amazed.

I took another bite of cake and made a show of slowly pulling the fork back out.

"Ta-Da! I'm still healthy!"

J'onn smiled.

"Much better," I nodded.

"What are you talking about B? I don't think I've ever seen J'onn smile before."  
I looked over at Hal.

"He smiles, you just have to earn it," I informed him.

"I'll have to work on that," he said.

"You do that, but just to let you know, I've got the highest score. Sorry," I winced and made a face.

Hal snorted.

"Really!? I'm about to turn that around."

Suddenly everyone at the table seemed to notice J'onn, and I mean really notice him. I was excited as heck when Batman moved chairs to begin a conversation with him. My little trick had worked. I had painted J'onn in a good light, brought their attention to him. Whoop whoop! Now I just had to keep it up, because if they knew J'onn like I did, I know they wouldn't be able to help but be his friend.

"Come sit down here, with the girls," Diana called. I suddenly realized I was surrounded by all the male JLA members. I don't know what he was discussing, but J'onn was at the center of it.

I got up and moved to the end of the table, near Diana and Shiera.

"Pretty smooth trick," Diana said, leveling those blue eyes on me. I grinned.

"I know. But he deserves to belong, to have friends."

Diana and Shiera nodded.

"He's a good guy, but quiet," Shiera added.

"Nobody talks to him, so he stays silent."

"But you talk to him," Diana said.

"Yeah."

Diana wiggled her eye brows up and down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Spill it."

"We weren't kissing, he was just very, very close to my face," I informed her.

"Why?"

"He said he was looking at me. And...okay. Don't get mad. But J'onn told me what he heard you think when you first found us. It really hurt him. Why would you think that?"

Diana didn't look taken aback, or even abashed.

"It just popped into my head! I thought it and then I ran out because I was sure he heard it, and I felt terrible. I don't think that, at all. I want you to know, if...down the road somewhere you and J'onn end up together, I'm behind you. One hundred percent."

"Okay...well thanks for that. But it's beside the point. He was truly hurt."  
Diana nodded her head.

"I'll apologize to him after the party," she agreed. "I never meant to hurt his feelings."

"Switching gears here, what's up with Black Adam?" Shiera asked, looking at me. Her wings were still bandaged, and she was sprouting some nasty bruises here and there.

"He's really interested in you, which can't be a good thing," Diana put in.

"Yeah, J'onn told me Black Adam finds me attractive...It's not mutual, I assure you."

"I mean he's not terrible looking," Diana said, shrugging her sculpted shoulders.

"His personality makes him ugly to me," I informed them.

"Looks are good, personality is great. Now key is to finding a man who has both of those things," Shiera grinned.

It was my turn to shrug my shoulders.

"I think if you find someone you really connect with, on a personal level, then no matter their appearance, they only become more attractive to you as that connection strengthens."

"That's really...deep," Shiera murmured.

"Sorry. I grew up with shrinks for parents," I apologized.

"Bet that was interesting," she drawled.

"Not as bad as you might think. My parents are down to earth. They never psychoanalyzed me, never used mind tricks. They thought me to value the privacy of others, to put faith in what people say, trust my instincts and never hold anything back."  
They were silent, thinking over what I just told them no doubt. My mind drifted a little, touching on this and that. My home, recipes, an unfinished crossword puzzle on my nightstand. I felt that feeling again, the warm tingly electricity. I glanced over at J'onn.

_Hello, _I thought at him.I watched the corners of his mouth move just slightly. A suppressed smile.

Diana pulled me out of my head and back to the a conversation she was having with Shiera about some internet store, but the tingly feeling stayed.


	7. Chapter 7

** No new reviews yet. Wait to add something up here.**

The party didn't end so much as everyone slowly drifted off. Diana went to her room and brought back her laptop so I could do some shopping.

Once safely nestled in my room, I booted up the computer and slowly looked over the cards. They each had little notes from the JLA member who bought it for me. Clark's told me to keep my chin up, Diana's told me to shop my ass off, Shiera's said to hold tight, things will get better, Hal's had his number on it with a winking smiley face (I laughed at that). Bruce's surprised me the most. He wrote, '_When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, until it seems you could not hang in a moment longer, never give up then. That is just the place and the time that the tide will turn.'_

It moved me, almost to tears. But I was saved by turning the card over. I laughed, I couldn't help it. It wasn't a gift card at all, but a credit card. With my name on it. I looked over to his small note again. He scrawled at the very bottom,

_It doesn't have a limit. -B_

I shook my head. I couldn't use this. I got up off my bed to search for a Bat.

The doors to Batman's area, I'm not sure what to call it other than that, scanned me quickly with some sort of light/laser thing, before the door whooshed open quickly. I had no idea where he was in the large room, so I just went straight.

"Took you longer than I thought it would," his voice reached me from somewhere ahead of me.

"I'm still not very familiar with the Watchtower, especially the area's I'm not allowed in. This room was difficult to find," I answered back, finally walking out of the sea of strange equipment and boxes. He was sitting in a large, high back chair, facing a very futuristic, very expensive looking row of computers and gadgets.

"You're uncomfortable with my gift," he stated, still looking at the monitors as I stayed on the ground, instead of climbing the stairs onto the lifted platform that was his mecca.

"Yes."

"Don't be. I have more than enough money to support you."  
"I am aware, but it's such a generous offer, I don't..."

"Don't what?" he cut me off, turning away from the screens to look down at me. "Don't deserve it?"

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head.

"I can't read your mind like J'onn," he mused.

"I just don't know how to accept such a magnanimous gift. And from you of all people..."

"What does that mean?" he asked, standing up.

"Did you ever have a hero?"

He nodded his head.

"Me too, except mine wasn't real. Until now. And he's standing in front of me, giving me undeniable proof that he is exactly the person I grew up worshiping.. It's very...exciting, unnerving, I don't know."

He stood there, looking down at me.

"I'm your hero?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"You're the best. You don't need super powers, you're not an alien, or a mutant. You're a regular person, who suffered a terrible loss, and instead of cracking under the weight of it, you rose. You became the Batman. A symbol of hope for millions. An incorruptible, unstoppable force for justice. That's why I admire you. That's why you're my favorite. My hero."

"All the things I've done..." he began, but I held my hand up for him to stop.

"I know. You're entire past, and some of your future. Every decision you made, I was right there, agreeing with you. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind. I'm a Batman fan, always have been, always will be."

He stood there, silently. His blue eyes were locked on my honey ones and I had myself a fan girl moment. I smiled, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry! It's so overwhelming! You're Batman."  
He laughed. A real, honest to goodness laugh.

"So what are you working on?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Ma'alefa'ak," he replied, going back to being serious.

"Any luck?"

"No."  
"He'll slip up eventually, they always do."  
He turned his head once again to look down at me.

"What?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but my eyes caught a flash of green, white and red on one of the screens. The Joker. I shivered.

Bruce turned to look at what I had quickly looked away from.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"He frightens me," I answered. "More than Ma'alefa'ak, more than any of the other villains."

"Why?"

"Because like you, he's just a man. But he's managed to go toe to toe with some of the most powerful heroes and he's still alive. He's got a whole bevy of issues, he's a sociopath, a serial murderer, a torturer, a kidnapper, the list goes on and on. I think what bothers me the most is I don't know what to expect from him. Ma'alefa'ak wants me for what I know. He will torture me for it, hurt me. But if it were the Joker...He might torture me, or strap me to a bomb, or parade me around dressed up like an 18th century Queen."

Batman nodded.

"That won't happen."

"I know," I smiled at him. I knew Batman. He would literally throw down his life to protect me, or anyone, if that's what it took.

"Don't you have some shopping to do?" he asked, with an amused tone in his voice.

"I will accept your extremely gracious gift, if you promise me something," I replied.

"What?"

"That if you ever need help, you'll ask. And before you give me the classic, I'm Batman and I don't need help line, I want you to think about it. If you can't think of a gift, or Alfred needs help weeding the gardens or you need me to run around Gotham picking up the Riddler's stupid envelopes for some game he's got going, ask. I'll help."

It was several long seconds before he responded.

"Deal."

I smiled and left him to his work. I thought that went well, all things considering. It was hard to contain the fan girl within, but I kept my dignity mostly intact.

_Twenty minutes later-_

Turns out the internet is exactly the same here as it was back home. Stores had different names, but it was easy to find my worlds counter part here. I used up all my gift cards ordering things I would need. Like Shampoo, conditioner, face wash, deodorant, toothbrush and paste. Not exactly the best bday gifts in the world, but hey, what's a girl to do. A knock on my door had me setting the laptop aside to answer it. It was J'onn.

"Hi, come on in. I'm just doing some online shopping."

I stepped back so his large frame could enter.

"Thank you," he replied. But it sounded wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked, quickly scuttling over to the bed. I shut the computer and set it aside while I waited for him to answer.

"I..." but he didn't continue. I felt helpless. I couldn't read his body language or face very well. I had no idea what was bothering him, or how to help. So I got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you can tell me." Then I put my arms around him once more, and hugged him.

"I believe I am developing feelings for you," he said after a few moments. I slowly released him from the hug, so I could stand back and look into his face.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I do not know," he replied.

"Well feelings are a good thing J'onn. I have feelings for you. I care about you. That's part of being friends."

Then a thought struck me.

"Unless you're having bad feelings about me."  
The thought made my chest tighten a little.

"Bad feelings?"

"Like anger, distrust, disdain."  
He realized quickly what they meant, as I thought about them.

"Those are not the feelings I am having towards you. You have no need to burden yourself with thoughts of that nature."

I let out a breath of air.

"Good, had me worried for a second there," I smiled nervously. Where were these butterflies coming from? I had never had them around him before.

"That is what I am feeling right now," J'onn spoke.

"You're projecting you're feelings onto me?"

"Yes, so that perhaps you may better explain them to me."  
"The strange fluttery feeling in your stomach is what we call butterflies. You usually get them when your nervous, anxious about something."

"Perhaps I am nervous about your acceptance of me?"

"Well you can put that nervousness to bed now. I do accept you, in all your Martian glory."

Instead of the butterflies going away, they revved up.

"Well now why did that happen?" I asked myself out loud. "I attempted to put the nerves to bed, and they only intensified."

"Perchance the butterflies do not mean what you believe them to mean."

"I suppose it's possible. This is difficult, trying to figure out what means what in another person."

He nodded his head.

"You know what you could do? You could do some reading, get some psychology textbooks. I bet that would help you an infinite amount."

I was already opening the laptop again. I patted the empty space next to me on the bed as I opened Amazon's counterpart, something called the Hurricane. Not sure what the correlation was between a hurricane and the best deals on the internet, but hey. To each there own. I typed quickly, scanning the results and evaluating each one before dismissing or adding them to my cart. I got a few, not sure what J'onn would find helpful.

"What does it mean, when you patted the bed near you?" he asked, standing in front of me.

I looked up, completely unaware that he was still standing.

"Oh! I'm sorry J'onn. It was an invitation for you to sit down."

"On your bed with you?"

"Yes."  
"Is this action inappropriate?"

I looked up at him.

"I don't think so. Are you uncomfortable with it?"

"Is a bed not the traditional human mating place?"

My mouth opened slightly and closed quickly.

"I have put you in a state of unrest," he replied solemnly.

"Just startled me, that's all. I guess if we had a traditional mating place, a bed would be it. But in this instance, it has a dual purpose. I am using it as additional seating, because my room has none. I promise, I am not trying to seduce you."

J'onn laughed, loud and wonderful. It made my grin like a fool. I repeated the patting action and this time he sat. I turned the screen so he could see it. I began explaining the different books I had found that I thought would help him understand human psychology better.

After a few minutes, I turned to see J'onn looking at me and not the screen.

"What do you think?" He looked to be zoning, but I knew better.

"If you believe it will assist me, I will read them."

"I do."

"You are concerned with Black Adam's attraction to you," he replied, throwing me off track.

"Uh...Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"He is an unstable man. I do not want him to focus that disturbed mind of his on me. I would not fare well in a battle of wills against him."

"What does this mean, battle of wills?"

"No matter my determination, my will, if I say no and he says yes, I will lose. He is stronger, faster. And not above hurting others to get what he wants."

"You fear him."

"I do."  
He raised a hand and put it on my shoulder gently.

"Put him out of your mind. You are my friend, and I will protect you."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

He was learning quickly. A reassuring gesture to give impact to his words. J'onn was learning quickly indeed.

"You are pleased with me," he smiled.

"Very. You are learning so quickly. It's...well remarkable."

"I have recently began interacting on a more personal level with the members of my team. I have you to thank for this."  
"I only steered them in your direction, you did all the work."  
He nodded his head, going silent. I continued to search online for various things.

"How do humans decide on who they wish to mate with?" he asked. I blinked a few times before shutting the laptop once again and turning my upper body to face him.

"Well, it's different in every human culture. But usually it begins with some form of attraction. Looks, attitude, money, something that draws you to the other person. How quickly the actual sex takes place is really a matter of personal choice. Some people choose to wait, in hopes of building a deeper connection with that other person. Others don't."

He nodded his head.

"There will be a chapter or two on attraction and sexuality in one of the books I just ordered. It will probably be more helpful to you than me."

"You are the most helpful being I have ever come across. Do not lead yourself to believe otherwise."

Then he stood abruptly.

"Batman searches for me. I will find you later."

And then he was gone. I shook my head resumed my internet shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

** Did you guys notice the hilarious oops in my last heading? Some piece of work I am lately. Alright, back to it. Glad to hear from all of you, and I submit to your demands for more! **

Three days post bday finds me happily walking down to J'onn's room. The books came in, for which Batman laughed at me. He thought it was amusing that I was given a credit card with no limit and all I had bought so far was eighty dollars worth of textbooks for J'onn.

I raised my hand to knock on his door, but he was already there, opening it.

"Look! The books came in!" I exclaimed, lifting the heavy books a little higher for him to see.

He smiled down at me and stepped back, making a come in gesture with his hand. I thanked him and walked into his room. I glanced at the furthest wall and was stopped dead in my tracks by what I saw. I almost lost my pile of books because of the sharp stop, but I managed to juggle them back into place.

He had done a mural, taking up the entirety of the main wall. It was the sun rising, over a red sanded landscape. I assumed it was Mars. But the detail, the color, it looked as if I had literally stepped out into a sunrise. I could almost feel the heat of it on my face.

"Your mind races," he said quietly. I turned away from the beautiful scene to look at him.

"It's...breathtaking," I whispered. "J'onn I..." But I had no words. I had never seen anything like this before in my life. I had never had such a powerful reaction to a painting before. I felt a tear escape my eye and smiled.

"Wow. I'm sorry J'onn," I lamented, as I set the books down on a small table near a bare wall. I wiped my eyes and turned back around to face him.

"You're reaction was not one I was expecting. You connected yourself emotionally to the painting. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I saw it and was just...overwhelmed by it's beauty."

"Thank you," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I responded. "For sharing it with me."

He nodded his head. I fought and lost against the urge to look at it one more time. It was still stunning.

"The books..." J'onn said, pulling my focus back to him.

"Oh yes," I smiled, thankful for him. I could look at the mural for hours and never tire of it. "They all came in quickly, so you have a bit of reading to do."

He moved closer to me to pick up one of the books. The first one he picked up was titled The Psychology of Sex, of course. He looked over to me.

"You mentioned some things about mating so I figured this might help you better understand sex."  
"I am aware of how humans mate," he said, still looking at me.

"Okay well this explains what's happening in our brains when we do it. The psychology behind it. And attraction, how we're drawn to one another, all that jazz."

He turned the book over once and nodded his head.

"And the others?"

"Similar things, all psychology related."

He nodded.

"Want me to bugger off so you can dig in?"

He turned his head to me.

"Do you wish to leave?"

"I thought I would be polite and offer you an escape route if you were anxious to start reading."

He smiled again.

"I would like your company while I read," he said. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Pick a book, and I'll pick one and we can read together."  
He was already holding the Sex book, so he walked over to his bed and sat down. I grabbed up a book titled an Exploration in Psychology. I took a seat on the floor, aside of J'onn's legs. I opened it up and began to read.

_Twenty minutes later-_

I thought I felt something brush my hair, but wrote it off as my hair sliding or shifting. When it happened again however, I titled my head up and over to look at J'onn.

"Your hair is very soft," he said, running a few strands between his fingers.

"Good conditioner is everything," I said, turning my head back to my book. I was use to people playing with my hair. My mother did it, Carrie did it, hell, even my two employees touched my hair. It was natural, thick, and came down to about mid breast on me. It had a slight wave to it, that got worse with the humidity. In the summer it would pick up a lot of honey and caramel colors. But it was winter now, so it lost some of the sun kissed look. I was back to being a light/medium brunette.

He continued to run a lock through his free hand as he read.

"That was interesting," he said, shutting his book.

"Are you done?" I asked, puzzled. No way he read that thing that fast. It's only been forty minutes or so.

"I read it twice," he smiled. My mouth just fell open.

"Wish I could read that fast," I mused, turning back to my book. I was only on page 57.

"Do not fret. I may read quickly, but you absorb and understand what is written better than I. It is why I had to read it twice."

"Do you get most of it now?" I asked, shutting the book with my finger in it, to mark the page.

"Yes, I believe I am beginning to understand."

"Excellent."

"For example, Black Adam finds you attractive because your face is symmetrical, your features are very feminine, you're body figure as designated in this book is hourglass. You are well endowed for your small stature, and your buttocks are rounded, not flat. His attraction to you is based mostly on your outward appearance, as your interaction with one another has been very limited. This book then goes on to define a man who bases his attraction solely on looks as shallow, and callous."

I was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What kind of book did I get you?" I said, getting to my feet. Dear God if I accidentally ordered some crazy over zealous feminist nonsense for him...

"I may not have been clear," he said when I reached for the book in his hand. " I came to the conclusion, based on the explanations provided in this book, that a person, male or female, that only takes into account psychical appearance when deciding the attractiveness of another, is shallow and callous."  
I pursed my lips in thought for a moment.

"True, if they base their attraction to someone based _solely_ on outward appearance. But most people just use that as an indicator. First comes physical attraction, then...I'm not sure what the right term would be. Mental attraction? Spiritual? You discover if the person inside the attractive shell is really worth getting to know and investing all the time and energy into a relationship with. Or if it's just another pretty face."

"Do you believe Black Adam see's you for who you truly are?"

"No, no I don't. I believe he is lonely and heart broken over the loss of his wife and he has attached himself to the first female who showed him kindness."

"He lost his wife?" J'onn asked. I felt a pang of sadness rip through me. Dammit, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Yes."

"Recently?"

"A few weeks ago."  
"How terrible," J'onn replied flatly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It is alright. It was many years ago."

"Some wounds can't be healed by time, I'm sorry J'onn. I shouldn't have brought that up."

He nodded his head, still looking far off.

"I'll go.." I felt like an idiot for bringing that hurt back to him. What was wrong with me?

"Please stay," he asked, turning his head to look at me. I waited a moment and then nodded.

"Of course. As long as you need me," I replied. He had that lost look on his face, the one that made me feel helpless.

I moved forward and gave him a hug. He wasn't as hesitant this time, his arms coming around me almost immediately.

"Hugging symbolizes closeness," he said, breaking the silence. I chuckled, I couldn't help it.

"Yup."

"Do you consider us close?"

"I do. You don't see me hugging anyone else do you?"

"I have never witnessed it, no."

"That's because out of all the others here, I am really only close with you."  
"What of Batman?"

I pulled back a bit so I could see his face.

"What about Batman?"

"Is he not your idol?"

"As far as heroes go, he's my favorite. Simply because he rose up against all the odds. He had to train, to work hard for all his physical and mental prowess. He wasn't born with superhuman strength, or an alien or given a magick ring or anything like that. Just a human, like me. But idolizing someone doesn't make you close with them. I barely know him, we are little more than acquaintances."

"You are very blunt."  
"Blame my parents. They weren't ones for beating around the bush. They are a make your point and move on kind of parenting team."

J'onn nodded. It was then I realized we were still kind of holding on to one another. I attempted to step back, to create distance, but his arms remained firmly around me.

"I like holding you," he spoke, looking down at me. "The feel of you against me is comforting."

"I understand, but their comes a point when...in a friendship, it's inappropriate to touch and hold for long periods of time. It becomes more intimate, mixed signals..."  
"Then I am to clear up the confusion. I hold you now, because I find comfort in your presence. When I am alone, I think only of when I will be back in the warmth of your arms. I find myself seeking out your smile, your laughing voice. The smell of your hair combined with the pheromones radiating off your skin send my senses into a frenzy. I believe the human equivalent to what I am feeling is what you would call falling in love."

I was frozen, absolutely shell shocked for a few moments. Then my mind began to race at a hundred miles per hour. He was falling in love with me? My heart began to beat faster in my chest. Could we? Could I?

"Calm Bianca. You require time to sort out your feelings for me. I understand. But I did not wish to conceal this from you any longer."

"H..How long?" I asked. I felt completely blindsided. I hadn't seen any of this coming.

"After our initial contact, I felt.." he seemed to be thinking of how to describe something.

"The warm, tingling feeling?" I asked, looking up at him. He brought his head down quickly to look at me.

"Elaborate," he demanded.

"When you first touched my arm, and I shivered. It was because I felt this strange, warm electricity feeling. You asked if something frightened me, I assumed you meant the weird feeling."

"I was referring to me being in your head. I did not know you felt is as well."

"What is it?"

"A bioelectrical reaction."

"So...what? My skin likes yours?" I asked. I wasn't well read in this type of science.

"In layman's terms, yes."  
"I think it's your turn to elaborate," I spoke, looking up at him.

"Your body accepts mine, on a chemical, electrical and physical basis. This sensation, it is what use to be known as the great pairing. It was how we found our other. I did not realize it transcended my race."

Bioelectrical reaction? Chemical pairings? Was this the actual science of attraction? Not the psychology of it? Did our bodies really know before we did when we were attracted to someone? My mind went spinning off in a hundred different directions at once.

"You're thoughts are most amusing," J'onn smiled down at me.

"I had no idea," I licked my lips. It was a nervous tick. "I'm a little overwhelmed here J'onn."

"It was a very large revelation for you, I understand."

I nodded.

"J'onn what happens if we do this, if we further our relationship and then I am some how sent home?"

He seemed to think on it, as this was my biggest fear. I could see us furthering this relationship, we were already at the edge, all we had to do was jump. But then having it ripped away from me, I would be devastated.

"Then I would find you."

"You're smarter than I am, is this a good idea?" I asked. His smile only widened.

"I do not believe we are in the realm of rational thought any longer Bianca."

Defiantly not.

"As a woman, we were taught all our lives to be cautious, to guard ourselves and our heart against pain and heartache. I've seen strong woman fall apart, be destroyed by a bad breakup. So I am going to ask you a question J'onn and I want you to answer honestly. Will my heart be safe with you?"

"My bond with you transcends any I have made before, save one. If you choose to keep your heart away from me, it will greatly sadden me, but it will not change how I feel. I will protect your heart, your being, at all costs, no matter the outcome of our conversation."

Well...crap. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Kiss me," I whispered, still looking up at him with an awestruck face.

"What?"

"Do you know how to kiss?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got the best fans in the world. So because they are the best, here's a new chapter for them.**

The moment our lips touched, my entire body buzzed with the tingly feeling. J'onn must have felt it as well, because he immediately stepped back.

"What was that?" I asked, a little breathless. He was looking at me, a little smile playing on his lips.

"I do not know. Perhaps we should try again, in order to establish whether or not it is a reoccurring phenomenon?"

I grinned at him.

"What an ingenious idea..." I was going to say more, but J'onn's mouth on mine hushed me. He slid his large, cool arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes so he would not have to bend so far. The tingling came back, and thrummed through me as our mouths gently danced with one another's.

"DEFILER!" an angry voice ripped through our private moment, startling me half to death. J'onn's arms tightened around me as I turned to look at who on earth was screaming. It was of course none other than Black Adam.

"What sort of mind trickery do you have her under?" he took a step forward and I took one back.

"I am under no influence, other than my own," I began, but he cut me off.

"Do not fear, my little light. I will free you from the clutches of this vile creature."

I went from slightly frightened and nervous to enraged faster than one could blink an eye.

"I am under no spells or trickery. My mind is my own. I am finished with your abhorrent behavior, your nasty insults. What friendship we may have had is now gone, you have seen to that."

He looked crestfallen.

"You do not know what you say..." he spoke as if he was in pain. "Your mind..."

"Is in perfect working order. _I _wanted J'onn to kiss me. I reciprocated. Our feelings for one another are mutual."

He looked crushed for a moment, then his face warped into a fierce mask of anger.

"He has seduced you," Black Adam bellowed.

Batman and Superman showed up, followed closely by Wonder Woman.

"What is going on in here?" Superman asked, stepping into J'onn's large quarters.

"That foul creature has defiled Bianca!" Black Adam raged.

Superman's head snapped over to where we stood. I shook my head no and tried to communicate with my eyes that I wasn't defiled. In any way. I waited, knowing that he couldn't suspect J'onn of such things. He just couldn't.

"J'onn has never used his powers to exploit anyone or thing," Superman finally spoke. "And to suggest otherwise is ludicrous."

I sighed.

"Bu...Look at them!" Black Adam yelled, the veins in his neck and temples bulging.

"I am looking," Superman responded. "All I see is a frightened woman seeking refuge in the arms of the man who cares for her."

That comment made my heart soar and Black Adam lose it. He screamed out 'chocolate egg cream', which under different circumstances would have been hilarious, but at the moment frightened me to my core.

I gripped J'onn tighter, knowing that's who Teth Adam would come after first.

"Have no fear Bianca," J'onn spoke calmly to me. Black Adam was racing towards us and then suddenly he went limp and fell to the ground.

"I have rendered him unconscious, I believe it would be best to remove him from the station before he awakens," J'onn spoke up to the confused looks in the room.

"How do we stop him from coming back?" Diana said, coming further into the room to look at the drooling form of Black Adam. "He's not going to let this go. He wants Bianca, he's not going to stop until he gets her."  
The room fell silent as everyone tried to figure a way out of this. One popped into my head, but it wasn't very...ethical.

"I have an idea..."

It was Batman who caught onto the tone of my voice, understanding it.

"How bad?" he asked.

"It's a bit unethical..."

"Let's hear it," Superman commanded.

"Memory modification. If he doesn't remember me, he won't come back."

"That's not a bad idea," Diana said at last. "Nobody gets hurt, everything goes back to the way it was."  
"You do not approve," J'onn's deep voice reached me. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"I just feel bad. I never meant..."

"We know," Batman nodded. "Disturbed minds have no rhyme or reason. He attached himself to you, it was nothing you did."

"I know, but the things I helped him with...If I disappear from his memory, so will the things I told him."

"I will find another way of allowing him to keep the knowledge you passed onto him," J'onn replied.

I let out a big sigh.

"It's the best way," Superman said.

I nodded.

"Alright."

J'onn gently grabbed my chin and tipped my head back so he was looking into my eyes.

"I will find another way, if you wish me too," he offered. I gazed into his beautiful red eyes and shook my head no.

"No, Superman's right. It's the best way. No bloodshed, no worrying about him seeking retribution. This works."

J'onn stared at me for a moment longer before nodding. He released me from his embrace and began to move toward Black Adam's unconscious form. But he stopped quickly and moved back to me. He bent down and gave me a brief kiss, both of his large hands encasing my face, before pulling away to tend to Black Adam.

Diana was grinning at me, and I felt a slight blush color my cheeks before I smiled back at her. Superman was busy with Black Adam, so he didn't see it. But Batman did. And for a moment I thought he was angry. But when he caught me looking at him, his blue eyes met mine. After a few moments of silently regarding me, he nodded his head once. I didn't even know that I wanted his approval, but now that I had it, I felt more elated then before.

"_You are happy" J'onn spoke into my mind_

_ "Yes, I am," I thought back._

_ "I am glad," he responded._

Diana inclined her head at me, so I followed her out into the hallway.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

"Sure," I replied, falling into step next to her. We walked for awhile, neither of us speaking. But I had to assume since she asked, that she had something on her mind. I just had to be patient until she was ready to say it.

"I'm really happy for you and J'onn," she had stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"He asked me, you know," she began. "After your party. When I was apologizing to him. He asked me what I thought you would do, if he offered himself to you."  
I hooked an eyebrow at her. Offered himself to me? That was an interesting way of wording it.

"His wording, not mine," she grinned and shook her head. "It can be so...difficult to communicate with him."  
"I can see that, but if you are patient, and willing to explain, he's really wonderful to converse with."

Diana laughed and shook her head.

"What?"

"It's just...I'm glad your here."

I tilted my head at her. I don't think that's what she was going to say, but I didn't comment on it.

"So am I, actually," I smiled.

She looked like she was going to say more, but J'onn came walking around the corner. He seemed to be moving with determination, purpose. He strode right up to me and put his mouth on mine.

"I'll talk to you later Bee," Diana said, half laughing. I couldn't respond, as my mouth was otherwise occupied. But I waved a hand out at her.

He seemed tense, so I pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are very observant," he responded as he straightened up.

"Indeed. So spill."

He looked down at me again and I laughed.

"It means explain."  
"Black Adam's mind was plagued by fantasies and lustful depictions of you," he replied, his voice sounding slightly deeper.

"Well, first and foremost, gross. Secondly, that's pretty common, as males are very visual creatures. And thirdly, stop worrying about it. It was a fantasy, there was no truth to it, no possible way of it coming true."

He looked down at me and I smiled.

"If the tables were turned?" he asked.

"You mean if I found out another woman was having naughty fantasies about you? Initially I would be somewhat uneasy and naturally fearful that she would attempt to enact them in real life with you. But then I would calmly rationalize it in my brain and boil it down to what it really was. A compliment, to me, on my excellent taste in men."

J'onn blinked once, which was not something I had ever seen him do.

"I had never thought to consider it as such."

"I try not to get to emotional and think things through. But this is all in theory. In real life I might flip out."  
J'onn laughed and reached down and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. We walked down the hall this way, silently. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy, the beginnings of a new romance the cause. That ridiculously stupid, lighter than air, invincible feeling. The one that makes you smile non stop, and your skin glow just a little bit more.

"It is becoming on you," J'onn said. I looked up at him, a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"I forgot momentarily that you could read my mind," I apologized. Oh this could be bad. I had been so busy thinking about how fantastic it was, but now that I was in a relationship, it could be potentially hazardous. What if I had naughty thoughts about him? Or think something about him in anger?

"I understand your concerns. But I am well versed in your thought patterns," J'onn said, answering my fears before I could voice them. We entered his room through his ruined door and I was confused. What were we doing back here?

"I need to gather some of my things, I will be staying on Earth until my door and wall are fixed," he answered. I nodded my head, it made sense.

"Unless you do not wish it," he added. I hooked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't mind," I replied, watching him as he moved around the room. It was strange, how suddenly everything changes when you become in a relationship. I would have never let my eyes wander over him like this had we still been friends. He had long, strong legs, that ended at a very nice butt, almost always concealed with by his cape.

"Are you inspecting my posterior?" Shoot! I was caught.

"Yup," I smiled, a slight blush creeping over my face.

"Do you find it satisfactory?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Oh yes," I assured him. He laughed and caught my lips with his. This kiss was different, it was deeper, more aggressive. Passionate.


End file.
